Shades of Gray
by onthepursuitofhappiness
Summary: Bella Swan is 21 year old college student who hasn't had much luck with relationships. What happens when she meets and slowly falls for alluringEdward Cullen, who's keeping a huge secret from her: he's a hit man for the mob. Can love truly conquer all?
1. Chapter One

"_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is brave five minutes longer."_  
- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

**Chapter One**

What kind of sane person walks around past midnight, all alone? The answer would be someone that's nothing like me, Bella Swan, because any _freakin' _sane person would know not to walk alone at night. God. I am an idiot. A stupid, freakin' idiot.

I should have just listened to Rosalie and left when she and Emmett had. But no, I stayed at the bar and wasted a whole hour of my life chatting it up with some guy who seemed decent on the outside, but was turned out to be very indecent. I mean, he invited me back to his house for some 'sexy time.' And he lives with his Mom.

If that's not an -worthy moment then I have no clue what is.

_Why is it so damn cold?_ I thought to myself as I fished out the keys of my car out of my purse. As I walked, I heard nothing but the hum of the music coming from the bar and the soft tapping of my heels on the gravel. But I still felt some strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Walk faster_, I commanded myself as I attempted to book it across the parking lot when I heard the sound of a car alarm and the sound of glass breaking.

Oh, shit.

I have the worst luck ever. I am a damn cursed rabbit's foot!

I began running towards my car, but strangely the sound became louder the closer I got to my car. What the--

Some asshole was breaking into my car! I stood there, frozen, as I watched him rifle through my glove compartment and attempt to rip out the sound system Emmett installed for me for my birthday last year. I didn't know what to do so I just screamed.

Pretty dumb of me, I know. I mean, what kind of sane person would scream when there is a potentially armed criminal breaking into their car? Me, of course. Because I'm a fucking idiot.

But you already knew this.

In response to my screaming, the asshole turned to look at where the noise was coming from. When he saw me, he got out of the car -- my emergency $100 bill that was in my glove compartment in hand -- and just looked me up and down.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled. I didn't know what to do so I screamed again. And again. And again. In fact, I screamed so much that he began walking towards me.

Where the fuck was Batman when you needed him?

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I didn't run, I didn't even attempt to hide. I just stood there. Scared shitless. The concept of 'fight or flight' was a bunch of bullshit at this point. When you're scared, you're _fucking_ scared. And you don't know what to do, or think.

Plus, if I tried running in this heels, there was a very big chance I would fall on my ass and that wouldn't help much.

So I stood there, accepting my demise when the sudden sight of a big light and sound of a motorcycle engine interrupted everything. The most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life just came to my rescue. Even though it was dark, I could still see all of his wonderful features.

He had a mess of bronze hair (it totally looked like sex hair) that I just wanted to run my fingers through and the most wonderful shade of green eyes which were currently just glaring at the asshole, the engine of his motorcycle still on.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Mr. Son of Anarchy?" The asshole said to my savior.

No response, Mr. Sex Hair just kept staring at him, his hard jaw line clenching until the asshole got scared or something because he mumbled something that sounded a lot like "fucking weirdo" and ran off.

I took a deep breath when Mr. Motorcycle turned toward me. "You alright?" He voice was stoic, but I felt a hint of concern coming from the way his forehead creased.

"Fine," I said, my voice a little shaky. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, God," I responded, sounding a little cattier than I wanted but I was a little tipsy and still pretty shaken from the whole incident.

Batman rolled his eyes, "You're welcome."

I was taken aback by his rudeness, "Um, yeah, thanks."

"Like, I said, you're welcome," he shrugged, getting back onto his motorcycle.

"You want a ride?" He asked, and for some reason it sounded like a little more than just a ride on his motorcycle.

"No, thanks," I said, whipping out my cell phone. Which turned out to be dead. Freakin' fabulous.

"My phone's dead, can I borrow yours?" I asked and he handed it to me. I quickly dialed Rosalie's number but it went straight to voice mail. I called Emmett right after and the same thing happened. _They're probably having crazy sex right now_, I thought. And I'm tipsy in the middle of some parking lot with some random guy.

FML.

"I can give you a ride if you need one," he offered up, holding out his helmet for me to take.

"I'd rather walk," I replied, tripping over a bottle cap. "Whoops."

"Oh yeah," he chuckled,"that sounds like a _great_ plan."

"I barely know you. You're a stranger—"

"—Who just saved your ass."

"I was holding my own."

"You call screaming and standing still like a statue 'holding your own'?"

"Whatever," I replied, grabbing the helmet. "Let's just hope you're not some psycho-stalker killer." He just laughed at me in response and asked me what my address was.

After I told him where I lived, I wrapped my arms around his torso (which was rock-solid, by the way, even though this wasn't important seeing as he could've been a psycho-stalker), and we zoomed off in the direction of my apartment. He drove super fast. It was seriously like some shit in _The Fast And Furious_. I actually think I left some fingernail marks on his torso. Whoops.

"So am I still a possible psycho-stalker killer?" He joked, as I handed him his helmet after we got to my apartment building.

"I don't know," I smiled, "it depends on what you do in the next few minutes."

He began to chuckle, but stopped abruptly when his cell phone rang. He quickly answered, saying "yes" a few times and nodding, even though the person he was talking with couldn't see him.

He shut his cell phone, a serious look on his face, "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice sounding like it was a million miles away. "I just have to go take care of something."

"Oh, yeah, well the night is still young, so as a good psycho-stalker killer, you have to make the most of this night and go stalk more drunk college girls home, right?" I joked.

He let out a small laugh, that didn't have as much heart in it as his previous laughs, "Right."

"Well, thanks for the ride…" I started saying, when I realized I had no idea what my savior's name was.

"Edward," he replied. "See you around…"

"Bella," I smiled. "See ya."

"Good night, Bellarina," he winked, putting on his helmet. I hated that nickname, infact, I loathed it. But when Edward said it in his husky voice, I didn't hate it so much.

"Cute.".

"I try," he said, revving up his engine.

"Good night and thanks again," I waved as he rode away.

* * *

"_What happened?_!" Rosalie shouted at the other end of the line.

"My car got robbed and I nearly got raped and/or killed," I deadpanned, as my co-worker at the University of Washington library, Mike, turned around and gave me a worried look. "I'm fine," I mouthed to him.

"Ho-ly shit!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I know."

"So what happened to your car?"

"What happened to _my_ car?" I asked, incredulously, "I nearly died and all you care about is _my car_."

"Oh shut up, you're _clearly_ fine since you're talking to me right now…"

I rolled my eyes, "Right. Well, I didn't want to drive it home last night so I just left it on the lot, the passenger side window is broken and my stereo system Emmett installed is broken because the fucker tried to, like, claw it out or something. I called the tow guy this morning and it's in the shop. It should be fixed in a few days."

"Well, a broken window isn't too bad; at least he didn't mess up the lock on your door."

"I guess," I replied. "But the whole thing is sort of a blessing in one fucked up disguise, though. The guy who chased the asshole who tried to break into my car away was gorgeous, Rose he—"

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

I sighed, hearing the familiar 'ping' of the bell on the counter that I was currently not occupying since I was on the phone. I hated working at the 'help desk' because someone always needed help. I mean geez, you'd think that by college, people would know the freakin' Dewey Decimal System.

"Mike, can you get that?" I asked sweetly, sitting on the chair behind the bookshelf that held students' 'on-hold' items.

"Can't," he replied. "I have to finish putting these books into the database."Sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "I'll d—"

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Impatient, much?

Great. I'm probably gonna have to deal with some pushy Pre-Med major with a major chip on their shoulder right now.

"I'm coming," I said, getting up off chair.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, to the person who apparently was having a book emergency.

"Finally," the person huffed, turning around so that they were facing me.

Bronze sex hair. Beautiful Green Eyes. Hard jaw line. Full lips.

"Edward?" I said.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think, please :) _

_Comments? Questions? Suggestions?_

**Review.**

_And read the blurb (I can't believe I just typed 'blurb'...what am I becoming?) on my profile about updates on my other stories :)_


	2. Chapter Two

_**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated the feedback :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last! _

* * *

"_My mom always complains about my lack of a boyfriend. Well, next time she asks, I'm going to tell her I'm dating two different guys : Mr. Duracell and Mr. Energizer_."  
- Michelle Landry

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I sighed, hearing the familiar 'ping' of the bell on the counter that I was currently not occupying since I was on the phone. I hated working at the 'help desk' because someone always needed help. I mean geez, you'd think that by college, people would know the freakin' Dewey Decimal System.

"Mike, can you get that?" I asked sweetly, sitting on the chair behind the bookshelf that held students' 'on-hold' items.

"Can't," he replied. "I have to finish putting these books into the database."Sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. "I'll d—"

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Ping.

Impatient, much?

Great. I'm probably gonna have to deal with some pushy Pre-Med major with a major chip on their shoulder right now.

"I'm coming," I said, getting up off chair.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, to the person who apparently was having a book emergency.

"Finally," the person huffed, turning around so that they were facing me.

Bronze sex hair. Beautiful Green Eyes. Hard jaw line. Full lips.

"Edward?" I said. I was so surprised to see him because it's just plain random to run into people after a chance encounter. I was also a little embarrassed because I'm sure he just heard me talk about how hot he was. And I was also a little excited, but I didn't know why.

"Bella," he said, looking surprised as well. "Small world."

"Minute," I replied. "Sooo…what are you doing here? Stalking those college girls again, huh?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah, but I thought I would take a break and get some studying done. I usually creep and then hit the books – work and play."

"Sounds like a great method," I laughed. "I didn't know you were a student here."

"Just transferred," he replied.

I nodded, "So what brings you by the help desk? What do you need help finding?"

He told me the name of the book he had on hold and I gave it to him, "Have fun studying."

"I'll try," he responded, turning to walk away, but then at the last minute, turned back to me. "Oh and you have fun talking on the phone." He winked at me and walked off; taking a seat in one of the comfy chairs we had and began to study.

I immediately blushed, _way to go Bella_, I thought. He probably thinks I'm weird now. Which, I kind of am. But, that's so not the point! The point is that now that I've been completely embarrassed, I'm going to spend the rest of my shift in the back putting labels on books. Which I hated doing, but I didn't really feel like facing Edward. Plus, I had to mentally prepare myself for what was about to do down tonight.

After logging out of the computer, I walked over to Mike and told him that I'd spent the rest of the night in 'the dungeon' (as we called it) since it was really dark in the back room. There were no windows which meant no sunlight (not that there's ever really any in Washington) which meant feeling depressed every time I was back there.

As I began taping the label on the first book, I couldn't help but think of tonight. I was supposed to have dinner to celebrate my 21st birthday.

With my parents.

There's only one word to describe this situation: awkward. Freakin' awkward. My parents divorced when I was 5, and while the divorce didn't get nasty or anything (I lived with my Mom, but moved in with my Dad during my sophomore year of high school), last time I checked, my Dad was still in love with my Mom. But my Mom? Not so much in love with my Dad. She was getting re-married in a couple of weeks. And my Dad was still single as far as I knew.

And tonight would be the first time my Dad would meet, Phil, my step dad to-be. Freakin' awkward.

These thoughts pretty much percolated in my head all the way up until 7 PM, when Mike came into 'the dungeon' to tell me that it was time to go home. _Woo-hoo!_ I sarcastically thought, whipping out my cell phone. Since my car was still in the shop getting fixed, I needed a ride to the restaurant, where the awkward pseudo-family dinner would occur, so I called Rosalie hoping that a) she would be available to give me a ride and b) that I could somehow rope her into coming to dinner with me so that hopefully the whole thing wouldn't be as awkward as I'd expected it to be.

_Pick up_, I thought as I walked from the library's entrance to the crisp air outside.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered.

"Hey, it's me," I replied. "I need a favor."

"If I had a nickel for every time you've asked that, I would be able to buy that Balenciaga bag I've wanted forever—"

"I need a ride," I cut her off, "to La Bella Italia. I'm supposed to have dinner with the parentals and my step dad to-be in commencement of my birthday and since my car's in the shop, I have no way of getting there…" I drifted off.

"And…?"

"_And_, I need you to come to dinner with me," I said. "It will be extremely awkward since my Dad's still head over heels for my Mom and my Mom's bringing Phil."

"Wow, that _is _awkward," she paused, "but as much as I'd love to come to your botched attempt at a family dinner, I can't. I'm having dinner with Emmett and his parents tonight." Her voice sounded a little weary at the end.

"Nervous?"

"Extremely," she replied. "I hope they like me."

"Of course they'll like you! You're like the most likeable person on earth!" I exclaimed, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Rosalie was a nice person. When you got to know her. When you didn't know her you usually thought she was a bitch.

Which she is.

But, under all the bitchiness, there's this girl with a heart of gold. And that's the Rosalie I know.

"This is not the time for sarcasm, Bella," she said. "I'm kind of flipping out over here."

"Rose, chill, you'll be fine. Just charm them!"

"Bella, these people are _his_ parents. I can't just lean forward and show them my chest in order to get what I want like I can with almost everything else, these people actually have to like me!"

I laughed, "I think you could persuade his Dad with the chest lean."

"Yeah, but then his Mom would hate me," she laughed.

"Just relax," I said.

"I'll try."

"So since you can't have dinner with me, can you at least give me a ride up there?"

"Can't," she replied. "My car's getting detailed, remember?"

_Crap_, I thought. "I remember now," I muttered. "I guess I'll just take the bus."

"Hold your purse close to yourself," she joked.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. "Thanks a ton."

"I try," she said. "Well, I have to go finish getting ready, so bye Bella and have fun tonight!"

"I'll try my best," I deadpanned. "Good luck tonight! Bye!" As I pressed the little 'end call' button on my phone, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see who the heck tapped me on my shoulder and in the process of that, managed to scare the shit out of me. I guess after last night I was a little touchy.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," Mike said. "But I heard you talking on the phone, which, by the way, I didn't mean to overhear," he paused, "but if you need a ride, I'd be willing to give you one." He winked at me. Gross!

I'd rather walk all the way to La Bella Italia.

"Thanks for the offer, Mike," I paused, thinking of a believable lie, "but, I was just gonna get a ride from—"

"Me," a voice behind us said.

It was Edward. I'd thought he'd left the library long ago, but apparently I was wrong. Thank God he had to stick around to study, or else I'd be stuck in a car with Mike. Just thinking of it made me cringe. But thankfully, Edward was here again to save my ass.

_Thank you, Batman!_ I thought to myself. "Yeah," I replied. "I was gonna get a ride from Edward," I pointed to him.

"Oh," Mike's face fell.

"Yeah."

"Well, good night then, Bella," Mike said, "See you later."

As Mike began to walk off, Edward shouted behind him, "Good night to you too!" Mike just stuck his hand in the air and wiggled his fingers, his form of a wave, I guessed.

"Thanks," I said to Edward, relieved that I wouldn't have to sit in a car with Mike.

"No problem," he responded, "you looked pretty uncomfortable so I figured I would save your ass again."

I laughed, "I'm choosing to ignore that last part of your statement since you did just now save my ass, but the 'again' part? Please. I could've handled the situation from last night all by myself."

"Suuure," Edward said. "So who was that guy?"

"Mike," I replied, "he works with me."

"Oh," he replied. "He was kind of rude, I mean, does the dude have something against saying 'good night' to handsome males such as myself?"

"Cocky, much?" I quipped.

"I prefer the term confident," he grinned. "Besides, if I remember correctly, you said I was 'gorgeous' and that 'Rose he—' I couldn't hear the rest, but I'm assuming it went along the lines of 'freakin' hot'."

"You know what assuming does," I quipped.

He chuckled, "You know, most girls would've—"

"I'm not most girls," I replied.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well, let me know when you figure that out," I winked at him.

"Will do," he winked back. "So, where do you need a ride to tonight?"

I blushed a little, embarrassed at the fact that he was driving me places and I barely knew him. "No where," I responded. "I was just gonna take the bus—"

"Public transit?" He chuckled, "better hold on tight to that purse."

"La Bella Italia," I said.

"What?"

"La Bella Italia is where I need a ride to," I said. "It's a restaurant on Pattinson Street."

He nodded, handed me his helmet, and grinned mischievously at me, "Won't your date be upset if you show up with another guy, though?"

I shook my head, "It's not a date. I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Nice," he replied.

I shrugged, "If you consider having dinner with your mom, step dad to-be, and your dad is nice, then I guess it is."

"Awkward."

"You have no idea."

About fifteen minutes later we got to La Bella Italia. It usually would've taken me about twenty-five minutes to get there myself but with Edward's speed-demon driving, we got there ten minutes earlier than usual. Even my parents and Phil hadn't even gotten there yet and my Dad is _always_ a little early.

"So thanks again," I said, handing him his helmet. "I feel bad that you're like driving me everywhere and we barely know each other."

"It was no big deal," he shrugged. "Besid—"

"Bella!" I heard someone exclaim from behind me. It sounded a lot like my Mom. I turned around to find her rushing toward me, opening her arms, ready to full on hug me.

"Happy birthday, baby!" She exclaimed, hugging me. "Gosh, it feels like you were just turning 5 the other day!"

I hugged her back, "To you maybe."

She laughed, letting go of the embrace. "Happy birthday, Bella." Phil smiled, giving me a small hug which I appreciated since my Mom nearly cut off my circulation with her hug. Plus, Phil and I weren't exactly all that close so it'd be kind of weird for him to hug me like he really missed me when he probably didn't.

"Thanks, Phil," I said back as I saw my Dad making his way toward us. I jogged towards him and gave him a huge hug. I think my Mom was a little upset about that since I didn't exactly have the same reaction to her, but my Dad and I were always a little closer. He just seemed to understand me better; we were both focused and soft-spoken while my mother was all over the place and very outspoken.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," Charlie said, ruffling my hair a little. I swear he thought I was still 10 years old sometimes.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied, leading him over to everyone else.

As soon as Dad, Mom, and Phil exchanged pleasantries, Mom opened her mouth. "So Bella, aren't you gonna introduce us to your _friend_?"

Who? I looked behind me to see Edward still standing there. I totally forgot he was there! I didn't really feel like introducing Edward to my parents, especially my Mom since her voice was filled with all sorts of implications. She probably thought Edward was my boyfriend or something. And the thought of that probably excited her since she hasn't met any of my boyfriends (not that I'd had many) besides Jacob, my best friend from high school, who I'd dated just because he was the guy I'd been friends with so long and I thought that it was time to see if we could be something more.

Unfortunately, we couldn't be anything more.

But I guess I was okay with that. "Mom, Dad, Phil, this is Edward my…" I drifted off, not knowing what to introduce him as besides 'my own personal Batman' or 'my taxi driver.'

Thankfully, Edward interjected, "Boyfriend."

My Mom squealed with excitement, "You didn't tell me you were seeing anybody!"

No thanks, Edward!

I stared back at Edward like he was crazy, but he just shrugged, and grabbed my hand. "You never really asked," I said back to her as we made our way towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"I always ask!" She exclaimed. "You always say you're not seeing anyone. I was beginning to think you'd be single forever." Gee thanks, Mom! Way to make me seem like I never date. Edward probably thought I lived alone with a bunch of cats now.

I ignored her commented and silently thanked Phil as he held out his hand for her to grab so she began to walk alongside of him and not Edward and me.

When they were a few paces ahead of us, I gave Edward another 'what the fuck, dude?' look to Edward who just grinned and said, "I didn't want your Mom to think you'd be single forever."

"She said that after you said we were dating," I whispered.

"She had it written all over her face," he paused, "I didn't want to disappoint her."

"Right," I paused, shrugging, "Well, I bet you just wanted to spend more time with me. I can't blame you though, I am a pretty cool person."

"It takes a cool person to know a cool person," he grinned at me as my parents and Phil walked into the restaurant.

Just as we were about to walk into the restaurant, I turned toward him, "Are you sure you want to this? You don't owe me anything so if you walk away now, I won't be mad."

He chuckled, "Bella, relax. It's fine."

"Are you sure?" He just squeezed my hand in response.

And suddenly, I became nervous. But I wasn't sure if it was because my parents were about to me my "boyfriend" or because I got butterflies in my stomach when he squeezed my hand.

I had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter.

* * *

_Oooh lalala :) I will update soon again! Btw, has anyone seen previews for Robert's new movie called Remember Me? It looks so gooddd! _

_Comments? Questions? Suggestions? _

**Review.**


End file.
